


Santa Claude

by Liast



Category: Mobile Legends: Bang Bang (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas, Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21953908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liast/pseuds/Liast
Summary: Harith tidak percaya kalu Claude benar-benar sudah bertaubat. Maka dari itu, dia mengajak Fanny untuk memastikannya bersama. Silvanna seharusnya tahu betul untuk tidak berdiam diri setelah melihat Harith dan Fanny melesat dengan wajah riang gembira.
Kudos: 2





	Santa Claude

Hari Natal minggu depan pastinya akan menarik, pikir Silvanna. Dia tertawa kecil, tetapi tentu saja Harith mendengarnya. 

"Apa ada yang lucu, Tuan Putri?" dia memiringkan kepalanya, kedua telinganya itu membuatnya terlihat lebih lucu. 

Silvanna tersenyum sambil melambaikan sebuah kertas laporan mingguan dari salah satu penjaga pasar. Harith meraih kertas itu. 

"Santa Claude?" Kedua alisnya bertaut dan ekornya berhenti bergerak.

"Rupanya dia benar-benar sudah bertaubat dan kini mendeklarasikan dirinya sebagai Santa Claude. Dan, menurut laporan itu, dia mendedikasikan sepanjang minggu ini untuk menanyai setiap anak kecil yang ditemuinya tentang hadiah apa yang mereka inginkan." Silvanna mengambil napas panjang. "Dia berencana untuk mengabulkan setiap keinginan mereka sebelum hari Natal."

Harith menatapnya aneh. Silvanna merasa sedikit tersinggung, bukan dia yang melakukan hal tak masuk akal sampai-sampai harus dilaporkan pada pihak kekaisaran. "Anda yakin kalau ini laporan asli?"

Dia mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu kita harus segera menangkapnya sebelum dia membuat ulah lebih besar." Harith mungkin sudah pergi melesat jauh kalau saja senyuman itu tidak merekah di wajah Silvanna. 

"Jangan terlalu memikirkannya." Dia mengibaskan tangannya, menganggap laporan itu tidak membahayakan bagi siapa pun. "Dia tidak melanggar peraturan apapun."

"Ini Claude, Tuan Putri. Si Raja Maling." Harith kembali memandangnya dengan aneh, kali ini ada sepintas rasa khawatir yang terlihat di wajahnya. 

"Ya, ya, maksudmu Si Mantan Raja Maling, kan? Semua orang sudah mengenalnya, berkat pengumuman besar-besaran dan taubatnya enam bulan lalu. Kau ingat itu? Bukannya kau juga ikut menyantap opor ayam dan rendang sapi yang disediakannya?"

Harith membuka dan menutup mulutnya tanpa mengeluarkan suatu suara. Dia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa untuk menanggapi tuduhan sang tuan putri. Memang benar adanya. "Tapi, apa kita bisa mempercayainya kali ini?"

Kilauan jahil di mata Silvanna menjadi satu-satunya jawaban bagi Harith. Beberapa saat kemudian, dia meminta izin untuk pergi keluar, meninggalkannya di kantor pribadinya sendirian untuk membungkus beberapa barang yang akan dijadikannya kado untuk para Lightborn. 

TIba-tiba, sebuah perasaan buruk menimpanya. Rasanya seperti akan ada sesuatu yang terjadi. Dia sempat berpikir kalau hal itu terjadi karena dia merasa sedikit iba pada Claude, setelah dia melihat Harith dan Fanny melesat di luar jendelanya. Wajah penuh semangat dari keduanya bisa berarti banyak hal. Berhubungan ini menyangkut Claude, bisa dipastikan kalau kedua makhluk jahil itu audah merencanakan sesuatu untuk, 1) menggagalkan rencana Claude yang sudah bertaubat, 2) menyabotase dan mempermalukan Claude di depan umum, dan yang paling mengerikan, 3) membantu Claude. 

Mengingat wajah skeptis Harith sebelum dia melesat keluar, Silvanna sangat optimis untuk mencoret alasan ketiga. 

___

Oh, betapa naifnya dia. 

___

Tentu saja, dua hari kemudian, ada sebuah laporan darurat mengenai penggundulan hutan pinus besar-besaran yang terjadi dalam satu malam. 

Silvanna menatap pasrah ketiga pelaku yang kini bersimpuh di hadapannya. 

"Ini tidak seperti kelihatannya, Tuan Putri." Fanny menyela sebelum Silvanna sempat mengutarakan satu patah kata pun. "Saya bisa menjelaskannya."

Hening. 

"Ya?"

Dia melihat Fanny meneguk ludah dengan susah payah. Sikutnya mencoba untuk menyentak Harith di sebelah kirinya, yang ternyata masih belum sadar juga meski telah menghabiskan satu botol minyak kayu putih yang disiramkan ke wajahnya oleh Alucard lebih dari satu jam yang lalu. Walau sudah seperti itu, nyatanya Fanny tak kunjung memberikan jawaban. 

Dia mengalihkan pandangannya pada satu orang lainnya. Claude. Dengan sebuah rantai yang melilit tubuhnya, dan borgol di kedua kaki dan tangannya, lengkap dengan mulut yang disumpal dan dilakban, dia bisa saja dianggap tidak lebih dari sekedar onggokan sampah masyarakat. Silvanna geram karenanya. Dia benar-benar berpikir kalau taubatnya setengah tahun yang lalu itu murni dari hati kecilnya yang ternyata sebusuk kelakuannya. 

"Mhhnmmbrrggh! Hhhmn! Nnnggg!" Ucapnya tanpa ada yang mengerti. Namun kedua matanya sungguh ekspresif, dia memutar kedua bola matanya, dan Silvanna melihat kepasrahan di sana. "MMMMHHHGG!"

Silvanna mengangguk dan seorang prajurit yang berdiri di belakang Claude segera menarik paksa lakban di mulutnya, juga kain merah yang tadinya menyumpalnya. 

Claude meludah, tanpa menghiraukan tatapan tajam Silvanna dan semua prajurit kekaisaran di sekitarnya. Sedikit berdehem dan menarik napas. "Anda terlihat sangat cantik, Tuan Putriku."

Ujung tombak Silvanna hampir bertemu dengan tenggorokannya. 

"Jaaaadi begini," sedikit memundurkan badannya sebisa mungkin, Claude melanjutkan, "Saya memang sudah bertaubat, seperti yang Anda ketahui. Saya juga benar-benar ikhlas, saya tulus, memang ingin membahagiakan anak-anak dari keluarga yang kurang mampu. Maka dari itu, saya berniat untuk menjalankan visi dan misi saya sebagai Santa Claude.

"Daaaaan, apakah Anda tahu, berapa banyak anak yang berbisik pada saya kalau mereka sangat ingin mempunyai pohon natal dan menghiasnya bersama keluarga? Ada," dia bergumam, mengingat-ingat siapa saja yang meminta pohon natal, dan mengulangi hitungannya ketiga dirasa ada yang tidak beres. Claude mengernyit, "Sebenarnya kalau dihitung lagi, hanya ada tujuh anak yang-"

"Tujuh?" Fanny berteriak kaget.

"Tujuh belas?"

"Kau bilang tujuh puluh, Claude! Tujuh puluh! Karena itu aku mengambil kapak saktiku! Kau pikir aku akan membawanya kalau hanya perlu menebang tujuh pohon, hah?!"

"Hei, aku salah hitung, maaf! Nah, aku sudah minta maaf. Jangan salahkan aku lagi." Claude balas membentak. "Lagi pula bukan aku yang menjadi kesetanan karena memegang kapak keramatmu itu, ya! Dia yang kesurupan, bukan aku."

Silvanna menatap mereka berdua dengan wajah tidak mengerti. "Kapak apa yang kalian bicarakan?"

Claude mamandang tajam pada Fanny. 

"Bloodlust Axe? Harith kesurupan dan menggunduli hutan karenanya."

Silvanna pasrah. Dia benar-benar pasrah. Sungguh kesalahan besara kalau dia pikir hari Natal minggu ini akan menjadi menarik.


End file.
